


携父同游

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Age Difference, C闪剑刷, M/M, ao3竟然没有C闪剑刷tag, 年龄差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: C闪剑刷，年龄差注意。sugar daddy怎么不算爹了！
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 7





	携父同游

1

迪卢木多·奥迪那是一名荒野求生节目的主播，日常是演示如何风餐露宿搭一个小窝、如何空手生活、在平原上奔跑然后用自制的标枪打猎……当然，还有晒腹肌——他的身材超好。

不过这些都不重要，重要的是他迎来了自己的空档年。按他男朋友的说法是：“年轻人就该做一些年轻人的事情，因为忙碌的生活就算不想体验以后也会过到吐的！”

不要奇怪为什么男朋友的口气听起来老气横秋的。试想一下你从小继承家族企业，过了四五十年你变成了世界上最富有的人——没有之一。你仍然手握决策权，每天处理公务，业余时间你会怎样娱乐自己？

找一个小男友，刚刚二十出头的那种。

有钱人的快乐就是这么简单朴实又枯燥，吉尔伽美什至今都很满意音乐节的那次419的后续。常年处于叛逆期的迪卢木多在绝大部分情况会听吉尔伽美什的意见，因为每一次他说的都该死地正确。从绩点到嗑药、买车或者成为主播——最初迪卢木多打算直播木雕，每当迪卢木多疑心自己是不是被膝下无子的吉尔伽美什投注了什么多余的感情时，他总能在卧室里（有的时候是客厅落地窗前）重新找回男朋友这三个字的定义。

书房的门被砰砰砰地狂敲着。吉尔伽美什回完手里的一封邮件，给迪卢木多按了开门。“什么事？”他仍然带着那种工作状态中速战速决的犀利冷酷。

“我打算在空档年环游世界，你能陪我一起去吗！”

“不可能。”吉尔伽美什秒答。

迪卢木多并不气馁，冲过去拿走了他的Ipad然后按下了笔记本，一屁股坐在了他的书桌上。

“一个月也行，去嘛去嘛去嘛去嘛！”

吉尔伽美什很快被吵得心烦意乱，他并不能用工作没做完为理由把他赶出去，否则他一开始就不会放迪卢木多进来。坦诚是交往的前提，如果迪卢木多的肯签包养协议他们的问题会少很多。

人总有色令智昏的时候。迪卢木多喜欢上了一个比自己大四十岁的金发男人，撕了包养协议并大声抗议如果他签了这鬼玩意儿吉尔伽美什就没法做他男朋友了。而吉尔伽美什当时冷笑回应道下一次迪卢木多想签的时候他会把包养金额减半，现在他们已经交往了两年半，喝了两口迪卢木多用嘴送过来的烈酒以后吉尔伽美什已经开始考虑自己的休假。

在移动办公和私人飞机都很发达的现代社会，吉尔伽美什并不愿意承认自己的秒拒是因为他不倾向离开自己的产业。毕竟对他来说，带上迪卢木多飞去自己的私人海岛上住两天就算度假了。

2.

“嘿，你们好。我叫德莫特，这是吉尔。”

“哦哦哦你可真帅。”

“这是你父亲吗？”

吉尔伽美什转身就走，他已经开始预见这是一场噩梦了。

“等等？抱歉。”迪卢木多只来得及跟青旅的室友打声招呼，就拎起行李箱冲出门追上吉尔伽美什。他已经扬手叫了一辆出租车，不过倒是等了迪卢木多，他让司机打开后备箱。迪卢木多把行李塞了进去，坐到后座冲身边的吉尔伽美什大声抱怨：“你不能这么做！”

“我能。如果不是麻烦而且没有必要，我还能把这个破旅馆买下来然后砸了。去酒店。”吉尔伽美什报了一个名字。

“……”

迪卢木多绝望地跟着吉尔伽美什进了一个地砖是蜜色大理石，大堂充满香气的明亮酒店，任何一个空有硬件没有特色的五星级都差不多。门童过来殷勤地要接过他手里的行李，迪卢木多连忙拒绝:“我们不住这里。”他带着两个人的行李迅速追上吉尔伽美什，试图做出最后的挽救。

而吉尔伽美什的回应冷酷无情：“我的房间，吉尔伽美什。”

“好的，这是您的房卡。”

这家酒店有吉尔伽美什51%的控股，这是他同意迪卢木多把旅行第一站定在这里的唯一理由。在来的出租车上他给下属发了封邮件，启用了给自己留的房间。吉尔伽美什笃定地靠在前台上：“整个顶楼的三分之一都是我们房间。”

“……”

半个小时后迪卢木多仰面泡在空中游泳池里，温热的水流、黄昏时金色的天空和靠在泳池边缘从40层高楼下看风景的吉尔伽美什。他恨恨发誓：“就今天一次，明天我一定要让你住我订的房子！”

“哼，那不一定。”

3.

因为吉尔伽美什拒绝一切宗教景点，因此两人在这个东南亚国家实在没什么可玩，于是只能直奔沙滩。晚上这里有一年一度的狂欢节。

“今晚住哪？”

迪卢木多拉着吉尔伽美什走到了一处沙滩，正对着海浪的沙滩上矗立着一个个竹木结构的精巧草棚。吉尔伽美什十分有再次转身走人的欲望，而迪卢木多拎着两人份的行李硬是把他拽了过去，他们一起面向海浪休息了一会儿。这个长宽可以容一人躺下的竹结构十分牢固，坐两个人绰绰有余，用花纹精美的藤席铺好，专门用来观景。海风吹过带来新鲜的气息，迪卢木多几乎是立刻就踢掉了泡泡拖鞋，两条腿晃来晃去。

“漂亮吧！明天我们可以从窗口看到日出。”

“唔……”

这里的居住密度实在是不大，而且迪卢木多挑的房间只对着海。自然的声音驱逐了噪杂人声，让人几乎有一种躺在沙滩上过夜的感觉。难怪迪卢木多会选择这里。

“你在沙滩上过过夜吗？”

迪卢木多正忙着把行李从窗户扔进房间，尤其要先扔吉尔伽美什那一份的以防他反悔。闻言他转过头：“如果是这种环境，我会住到那边的树林里去，编个床睡在树上。”吹海风吹多了会失温然后着凉，在沙滩上露天睡觉这种事情也只有在想象中是美好的。

“就像你在决o荒野第一季第四集里做得那样？”

“你居然看过！”

“哼。”

迪卢木多兴奋地说道：“如果是荒岛的话，我也会考虑住到洞窟或者能够栖身的悬崖下，然后用棕榈叶编个帘子挡风。”

“哦就是你某一夜对着镜头哭着喊医生的那一部吗？”

“不，别提那个。”

“为什么不，那个结束后你在医院里住了一周。”主要是寄生虫和营养不良的问题，迪卢木多在直升机上欢呼两个月的荒岛生活宣告终结，然后拍摄结束。一落地他就被吉尔伽美什接去了医院。吉尔伽美什并不觉得那是小问题，他们甚至因此认真讨论了是否要继续做主播。

“我还挺喜欢你编的帘子的。用棕榈树皮搓绳子的部分也是。”

“是吧，进去看看房间里面吧！”

房间里面只有一张大床，把草棚只能用来睡觉发挥到了极致，乳胶床垫倒是很舒服。吉尔伽美什和迪卢木多并排躺了一会儿，他说：“行吧。”他掏出Ipad。迪卢木多十分警觉地说道：“你会跟我睡在一起的吧，晚上。”

“嗯？”

“否则我就从狂欢节上带别人回来了！”

“你敢。”

“那你在看什么？”

“地图。我总得找地方解决卫生问题，这里有洗澡的地方吗？”

“呃……有开放的冲凉设施和公厕。”迪卢木多越说越小声，他觉得吉尔伽美什不会接受这个。

“所以我要去这个海岛。”

“那里有什么？”

“嗯，保密协议。但是客房总还是有一两间的，一会儿我叫个游艇停在沙滩这里。”

吉尔伽美什感觉迪卢木多转向背朝他的方向小声欢呼做了个Yeah的动作，然后若无其事地转了回来。

“我们现在干嘛。”

吉尔伽美什从床上坐起来开行李。说实话迪卢木多挺好奇他拎了快两天的箱子里面装了啥的，昨天他根本没打开自己的行李，衣物也直接有人送到房间。他探头去看，里面是一堆性玩具。

好的吧。

4.

他们最后理所当然地没有错过狂欢节，哪怕迪卢木多带着隔音面具也不会允许自己错过狂欢节的。

熬夜是年轻人的主场，现在轮到他拖着吉尔伽美什走了。尽管他尽职尽责地提自己年逾60的情人推开人群，但是他看起来仍然不怎么开心，甚至频繁呵斥与他身体接触的人。然而这都被震撼夜晚的噪音给掩盖了。他们的手紧握在一起，可环境噪音令他们甚至无法交谈，来到临时酒吧也没有好一点。

吉尔伽美什低头在Ipad上敲敲敲，然后把屏幕对着酒保。迪卢木多瞥到一眼屏幕就看见杂种两个字。但是蓝发的酒保倒是没有生气，他哈哈大笑露出了舌钉，然后给吉尔伽美什倒了他要的爱尔兰威士忌——他们都喜欢的。

比起酒吧要不正经许多的是插在里面的两根吸管，拿在吉尔伽美什的手上的时候更觉得格格不入。说实话陪吉尔伽美什出席了无数高级场合的迪卢木多绝想不到有朝一日能把他拉进狂欢节感受气氛，哪怕是他们419的那次，他在台上主唱，吉尔伽美什则是出资方。他那世间罕见的猩红眼睛配上现在不爽的神情，活像只自闭吸血鬼被拉出古堡。迪卢木多为自己的想法笑出了声，他凑在吉尔伽美什旁边喝光了小半杯，然后借着酒劲跟随音乐跳起了舞。

“你来一起吗？”

吉尔伽美什明显觉得他忘形了。他目视着迪卢木多被狂欢的男男女女淹没，冲他举了举杯，然后喝光了剩下的烈酒。迪卢木多做主唱的时候外号是“光辉之貌”，明明唱功和作曲都很过硬不知怎么流传的都是他这张罪恶的脸蛋。当年如果不是为了躲烂桃花也不至于慌不择路上了他的车小声恳求他能不能捎自己出去。

其实也不能说吉尔伽美什毫不享受狂欢气氛。他掏出Ipad确认了一下迪卢木多的定位，智能手表的运作正常，就是心跳有点快。于是他放下空酒杯，放心地把脖子上价值不菲的隔音耳机戴上，到狂欢的最边缘找了一个沙滩椅，吹着海风打算工作一两个小时。

5.

第二天迪卢木多因为宿醉头疼欲裂，吉尔伽美什定了闹钟看日出顺便把他也吵起来了。这是他最不投入的一个狂欢节，谁递的药他都没接只是喝酒跳舞，晚上才11点半就被吉尔伽美什带着三个保镖从人群中拎走了。他依稀还记得别人的起哄说这是你爸爸吗？迪卢木多自己一个个吼回去这是我男朋友！

“啊——你怎么起得来。”

“我睡不着。”

小年轻哼哼唧唧地抱着脑袋呻吟，抬头看见日出的光芒抚上吉尔伽美什的发梢，日出过去得仿佛只是一个无限静谧又无限延长的瞬间，迪卢木多心想，他才不是自闭吸血鬼，太阳把光明只给了他一个人。他从床上爬过去，抱住了吉尔伽美什的后腰。

6

今天的行程让迪卢木多逐渐复活，他们预计会在丛林与溪谷中穿行。迪卢木多飞速收拾出了野行套装，顺带在旅馆里就把吉尔伽美什的Ipad给锁了。

“你不会想看它掉进水里的，就算能捞上来它也完蛋了。”

吉尔伽美什穿的鞋是出门前迪卢木多帮他挑选的，至少比他那些手工皮鞋要耐穿多了。他们沿着溪水步行，迪卢木多时不时爬上周围的树。不为别的，就只是炫耀一下他能轻松上去而已。这里才真正是他的主场，他跟世界上最富有的男人喋喋不休求生的知识，仿佛那些饿着肚子在平原上奔跑的经历是荣光的回忆。

迪卢木多把野外小刀拿在手里玩来玩去，寒光在他的指尖打转。向导被他们晾在一边，而迪卢木多在野外看起来十足地不好惹。吉尔伽美什时不时把他拉过来接吻，没有电子产品后他十分需要一点解闷的东西。迪卢木多挑的向导是个gay，网站上看证件照一眼辨认的那种gay，他见怪不怪地直接转过了脸。

行程的最后是涉水去水中的一块陆地上取预订好的皮划艇，然后顺着平缓的水流漂流下去。迪卢木多从一根粗大的枯树干上踩了一脚就落在了干燥的地面上，回头对着吉尔伽美什招手。吉尔伽美什半天没动。于是迪卢木多又从对岸跳了回来。

“怎么了？”

他站在吉尔伽美什的角度盯着溪水。阳光被水流扭曲成蜿蜒的光线，映着水底的青石。

“你能保证这里没有蛇吗？”

“……”迪卢木多刚在在树上还顺手弄死过一条。他知道吉尔伽美什讨厌蛇，否则他就带下来炫耀了。

“跪下，”吉尔伽美什说，“背我过去。”

“是的陛下，为您的玉足不被尘土所染。”

迪卢木多入戏得极快。他轻而易举地背起了吉尔伽美什涉水走了过去，像一匹驯服的骏马。

7

来到下一个城市吉尔伽美什接到了突发的工作，于是预约了一个跑酷团队打发自己的男朋友。跑酷团队的年轻人们五个里面四个是迪卢木多的死忠粉，他们在酒店的门口堵住了偶像，问他愿不愿意花费一天。迪卢木多痛苦万分觉得自己不该扔下吉尔伽美什。

“想去就去吧。等结束了我用定位找你。”

吉尔伽美什晃了晃手机，年轻人欢呼一声就没了影子。他下属的车缓缓开到了面前。

“您要换一下衣服吗？”

“不用，就这样。”

迪卢木多在街道、砖墙和屋顶间飞驰，然后他停下，打开了身上的便携摄像头。吉尔伽美什一点都不恐高并且很喜欢这种风景，他打算录下来给他看。

“怎么了？”

前面的人停了下来问他，他追了上去。光与风像是流动的水又像是有形的手，冒险者的血在年轻人的心脏中沸腾，迪卢木多的步伐均匀，呼吸有力。他跟着队伍登上了大楼的最高处远眺风景，又退到边缘，对着高楼下犹如细线般的街道自拍。

吉尔伽美什的信息回得飞快。他发了一个定位。

“过来。”

这个位置并不远，地面距离两百米处的一个体育馆。迪卢木多跟伙伴们打了个招呼，从来的路上跑了下去。以他的体力这种程度简直轻而易举。

迪卢木多其实一直很想试着突然出现在吉尔伽美什后面把他抱起来什么的，但是从没有这样的机会，他的保镖和秘书正瞪着他。吉尔伽美什转过头，看着浑身冒着热气的年轻人，问：“你会踢足球吗？”

“呃。”

迪卢木多的记忆里只有以前跟社区小孩踢球的回忆，可是后来他搬家了，然后他就去搞了乐队。

“给他一件队服。”

吉尔伽美什的某个基金会投资了这个足球场，住在这里的青少年可以有一个专业的训练场所。于是迪卢木多把摄影机扔给了他，说：“看这个，别看我。”他脱了上衣，换上了队服，尽管他基本忘了怎么踢球。

迪卢木多想到小时候他的养父工作繁忙把他交给舅舅带，无论是他们的哪一个，都从没坐在旁边注视着自己。于是他告诉自己他们紧密相连凭借的是什么……别的东西，他转而投身乐队或是荒野求生节目的录制。他其实不想让吉尔伽美什看到他不擅长的东西。

结果迪卢木多的队伍竟然赢了。小年轻不怎么会踢但倒是非常能跑。他看到吉尔伽美什身边的秘书的神情，心想他大概参与了什么剧本。但是吉尔伽美什倒是笑得很开心，他觉得倒也不错。

8

结束旅行的回途，吉尔伽美什再一次独断专行地选择了私人飞机。他躺平在舒适的床上，等迪卢木多从吧台帮他拿酒过来。

“谢谢你。”

吉尔伽美什不明所以地接过酒，给了他一个“有话直说”的眼神。迪卢木多小声说：“我以为你会拒绝我。”作为情侣来说，他们的年龄差实在太大。迪卢木多没少被质问过，百分之九十九的关于他是否觊觎吉尔伽美什的遗产，而剩下百分之一则担心他投入真爱。吉尔伽美什百分之百会死得比迪卢木多早，生命还没有度过前半的迪卢木多就会目送心爱之人的离开，然后对过于漫长的人生感到痛苦。

如果他死了你怎么办？

这句话简直是具形的魔咒，而这次旅行就是迪卢木多给自己找的办法。

“蠢货。”吉尔伽美什撇撇嘴，语气轻柔地像是在斥责一条追着自己尾巴摔倒的小狗。他看着窗外无垠的云层，说：“视察自己产业也挺开心的，这主要看与谁同行。”

迪卢木多眨了眨眼睛。吉尔伽美什喜欢他的眼睛，像是闪耀的黄金，这样的光辉世间罕见，相比之下，一份撕掉的包养协议与随之而来的风险和丑闻不值一提。

有时你意识到真爱的绝对形态，在生命中有不同的存在目的，其实不止是关于要把新生命带到世界上来，或者是浪漫、灵魂伴侣、或者终生陪伴。吉尔伽美什过去有的、未完成的、未经考验的、遗失的爱，对他来说，眼前的这一份不仅仅是太简单或太孩子气，它最纯粹也最浓烈。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 0.故事来源于古舟安利我的纪录片《携父同游》第一季，因为爹太缺德了我无法克制自己脑补c闪剑刷。  
1.迷失有一个未成年剑刷上错车嫁对郎的故事，但她一直没有写。于是我在这里疯狂暗示，是她的梗，我衷心希望她写。  
2.最后一段的话出自亚马逊新出的美剧《现代爱情》里面我最喜欢的台词（稍微改了一下）。也是我真的能相信60岁的闪在跟剑刷谈恋爱的契机。  
3.剑刷荒野求生的人设来自Matta，自然之子马特，是一个擅长使用标枪长跑非常好的男人。最主要脑的是他，在海岛的剧情来自德爷的《荒岛余生》。  
4.以上提到的纪录片b站都可以找到。  
5.c闪剑刷的年龄差超过40，男性的x能力随着年龄增长而减弱的常识我是知道的。但是现代社会有道具。


End file.
